Sleeping Bishonen
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Sleeping Beauty MAR style. Do I have to say anymore? Dedicated to Chibichurro's CinderAqua story. Ginta/Alviss ON HOLD FOR TIME BEING


Sleeping Bishonen

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance because if I did then Ginta and Alviss would be together.

Summary: Sleeping Beauty MAR style. Do I have to say anymore? Dedicated to Chibichurro for her CinderAqua story.

Rated: T (Teen)

Pairing: GintaxAlviss and various other pairings

Warnings: Bad language, violence, blood, OOC sometimes, and yaoi.

Genre: Humor, Romance, Action/Adventure

Me: I might not do well with this story, but I'm willing to give it a try. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: The Two Curses

* * *

Once open a time, there lived two kingdoms in MAR Heaven. One was the kingdom Lestava, ruled by King Danna. The other was the kingdom Ragengrave, ruled by King Alan. The two kings were close friends, and so were their wives; Queen Chaton who was Alan's wife and Yoko (1) who was Danna's wife. The King and Queen of Lestava had a son name Ginta while the King and Queen of Ragengrave had a daughter name Loco. However Ginta and Loco weren't on good terms and refused to marry each other to the disappointment of the two kingdoms. Because of this, the two kingdoms could not combine powers to defeat their enemies, the Chess Pieces.

Queen Chaton never told her husband that she was pregnant with another daughter. Even though Alan would be glad that it was a girl, she had her fortune told by Loco that there would be misfortunes for her. Chaton took the risk though and told Alan who was glad for her. He ordered his faithful servant, Nanashi, and the messenger between the two kingdoms, Gaira, to spread the news.

After the news was spread…

"I think I'm growing too old for this…" Gaira complained after walking all the way to Lestava and back.

"You should let Galian take over your job permanently," Nanashi--who was with him at the moment--told him.

"No way! Not until the two kingdoms join together!"

"Have it your way old man."

Galian appeared in front of Nanashi. "Will you stop dawdling and get everything repaired?! I'm sick and tired of doing everything by myself."

Nanashi sweat dropped as he ran off to get everything repaired. The baby was going to be born soon.

* * *

A few days later, the baby was born. Alan and Chaton were debating about what to call her.

"Your name is too catlike!" Alan complained.

"Well your names are too tomboyish, nya!" Chaton fought back.

Nanashi, Loco, Galian, and Gaira sweat dropped. It's amazing they survived this far.

"I think you should just call her Alviss and that's that!" Loco told them over their bickering.

The two looked at their oldest daughter. Chaton grinned, "Alviss is a good name, nya!"

"Now I can call her Al-chan now!" Nanashi declared.

"You better not molest the girl when she's growing up," Galian said sarcastically.

"Just because I'm a ladies man doesn't mean I would do that to an underage girl!"

"That means you would do it to any other girl?"

"I wouldn't!"

"Both of you shut up!" Gaira shouted at them which shut the two thieves up immediately.

Alan stood up and declared that the celebration of their daughter would be held tomorrow. Galian reported that everyone in the Ragengrave Kingdom and Lestava Kingdom would attend. He even invited the three most powerful witches from Caldia to come and bless their daughter with their magic. Nanashi invited the Luberia thieves ruled by Galian and himself to come too, as long as they didn't steal anything from the people. (He told them to steal after the celebration.)

* * *

The next afternoon was an important one. People from all over MAR Heaven came, instead of only the ones that Alan's royal servants mentioned. They were all dressed in their best tuxedos and dresses. Danna, Yoko, and their son Ginta where the guests of honor and were allowed to see their daughter first.

"You're daughter is so cute compared to our Ginta," Yoko told Chaton.

"Thanks, nya! I think she's cute too!"

"Hey!" Danna and Ginta yelled at the same time.

Danna looked at Alviss, and sure enough she was cute. Cuter than Loco anyway. He then turned to his son, "See this Ginta, when this girl is old enough, she'll be the girl you'll marry," Danna told his four year old son.

Ginta took one look at Alviss and smiled, "If she isn't flat-chested like Loco is, then of course I'll marry her."

Everyone fell over anime style as Loco appeared behind Ginta and started hitting him in the head with her hammer,

"Don't you dare call me flat-chested when I haven't even developed my breasts yet!" she spat.

"Okay, okay! Just stop with that hammer!" Ginta whined.

With that Loco stopped hammering him and walked over to her mother, still glaring at Ginta. Everyone sweat dropped. Loco may have been seven years old, but she could still pack a punch.

With that said, the King, Queen, and son of Lestava left, so that other people could see Alviss. The other guests then began giving their regards to Alviss. The most noticeable one was Nanashi, who was playing with her again which resulted in Galian and another thief, Rolan, dragging him away from Alviss so he wouldn't "molest" the baby.

"Rolan-kun," Chaton began, "When are the three witches coming?"

"They should be here right about now Queen Chaton."

With that said, a light appeared in the middle of the crowd, and three witches appeared from the light. One of them was wearing a blackish-reddish dress and had pink hair. The second one was wearing pink clothes that was not witch related and had blue hair. The third one was wearing an aqua dress and had turquoise hair.

"The three witches, Dorothy, Snow, and Aqua have appeared your majesty," Nanashi told the king.

"Took you guys long enough," Alan said sarcastically.

"-Red Vein- Well excuse me that we're late! Aqua just _had _to let her ÄRM Akko-chan or whatever you call it loose which caused major mayhem in Caldia, so we had to spend the whole hour cleaning up the mess!" the pink haired girl, Dorothy complained.

"Gomen…I really shouldn't of had let her (2) out…" the aquatic girl, Aqua mumbled.

The last witch consoled her. "It's not your fault Aqua-chan. That's Dorothy to get mad at situations like this."

"What did you say Snow?!"

"See what I mean?"

After the three girls finished bickering they finally started to use their magic to give good luck to the girl.

"I'm going first," Dorothy announced.

"I'm not stopping you," Snow said sarcastically. She really wasn't paying attention to Alviss at all. Her attention was to Ginta who told his father that those three girls were really pretty.

"All right then." Dorothy thought for a moment before she got out her broom to cast a spell, "I wish for this child to have a warm heart and to be true to her feelings." With that said she waved her broom stick. Light came out of it that moved in the wind toward Alviss. She was surrounded by light. In a few seconds the light was gone.

"You should have wished for big breasts while you were at it if you're going to make Alviss like you," Snow said sarcastically after turning her attention back to Dorothy.

"Be quiet you!"

Dorothy and Snow started arguing again as Aqua tried to break the two up. When they stopped, Aqua decided to go next.

"I wish for Alviss to be one of the most beautiful girls in the world who will also have the sweetest voice when singing."

"Such a girly wish," Dorothy and Snow said at the same time. Aqua ignored them as she got out a magic wand. She twirled it in the air, and the magic soared over to Alviss. Her body glowed again and in a few seconds it was gone. Alviss seemed to have fallen asleep from her spell.

"It's your turn Snow-chan," Aqua smiled

"Just because you're one year older than me doesn't mean I'll let you call me 'chan'. You are shorter than me after all," Snow murmured as she went over to Alviss. "I wish for…" Snow stopped as she realized that Dorothy and Aqua took the wishes that she was planning to say. "_I think I'll make her one of the nicest and most understanding girl in the world. _I wish for-"

She was cut off as there was an ominous wind that blew throughout the kingdom. Everyone braced themselves as the wind got stronger. The men were shielding their wives or any single women with their tuxedos as Nanashi, Galian and Rolan shielded themselves. Aqua held onto Dorothy as Snow shielded Alviss from the wind. Alan protected his wife and his oldest daughter with his Guardian ÄRM Merilo. Danna shielded his wife and son with his Weapon ÄRM Regis Shield.

In the middle of the wind were two people. One was a man with lifeless purple eyes. The other had long pink hair. Everyone gasped.

"It's the evil wizard Phantom and his servant Dianna!" they shouted as they all started to panic. Snow was about to summon her Guardian ÄRM Yuki-chan when Dorothy and Aqua stopped her. Nanashi, Rolan, Galian and Gaira got out their Weapon ÄRMs ready to engage the fight. Chaton pulled Loco toward her as a shield. Yoko did the same with Ginta. Alan and Danna glared at the two Chess Pieces who have been causing pain and misery throughout MAR Heaven, starting with Caldia.

"You two have the nerve to show up at a time like this," Alan said in a low tone.

Phantom sighed. "I'm disappointed that we weren't invited to an important meeting like this. Instead of us, you brought the ugly one, the crybaby, and the traitor to celebrate this wonderful day." Dorothy cursed at Phantom who had called her ugly. It was Snow's turn to stop Dorothy from attacking them. She comforted Aqua as he referred to her as a traitor. She was with the Chess Pieces until she saw how evil the Chess Pieces were. "We both have gifts to give the new born daughter as well," Phantom said in an evil tone.

"Not if I can help it! Electric Eye!" Lighting came out of Nanashi's hand. Nanashi fired it at the two, but Phantom successfully blocked it with his hands.

"Pathetic," Phantom taunted.

"Dammit!"

Phantom turned to Dianna, "Ladies first."

Dianna looked at Phantom before she cast the first curse, "I will change the girl…not a girl…she is now and forever a guy!"

Dianna shot a dark aura at Alviss. Dorothy tried to block it, but the spell was too strong for her, so she fell backwards. The spell hit Alviss as her body started to change drastically. She was now a he.

"You bitch of a sister…" Dorothy said in an evil tone.

"I'm just following orders, foolish little sister," Dianna told her little sister, "Besides it's not like the sex change is going to endanger his life."

_"Dammit! If Alviss is a boy now, then we can't have him marry Ginta. Ginta will have to marry Loco now no matter what!" _Danna and Alan thought to themselves.

Alan ordered his Cross Guards, not his servants, to attack the two Chess Pieces. They were repelled by Dianna, "It's your turn Phantom-sama."

"With pleasure."

Phantom got out a weird ÄRM and pointed it at Alviss. Snow and Aqua blocked Phantom from pointing it at Alviss, but he just smiled and fired it. It went past the two witches and attached to Alviss' stomach.

"That's my Zombie Tattoo. When that tattoo covers his entire body, he will be under my control forever!"

Chaton was shocked as she ran over to Alviss and picked him out of his baby carriage, "There is no way Alviss will go to you!"

"It's sad, but there's nothing you can do about it. Only if I die will that tattoo be removed." Phantom started to chuckle evilly. The guards glared at the two for what he just done.

"I know you told us not to move your majesty, but I can't hold this in any longer! Electric Eye!"

"I agree! Stone Cube!"

"Electric Feather!"

Nanashi, Rolan, and Galian fired their attacks all at once at the two Chess Pieces, but the two disappeared with a Dimension ÄRM taunting the two kings and three witches.

"That stupid bitch! The next time I see her, I'm going to kill her!" Dorothy declared.

"That won't happen Dorothy, because you would end up dead…" Aqua said in a serious tone.

"…Dammit!"

The audience turned to Chaton and Alviss, who was now a boy.

"What are we going to do now?" Loco asked. In her mind, she thought, "_I don't want to end up marring someone I don't like!"_

There was no response as everyone thought they lost the will to fight. Snow smiled, "I still have one wish left!"

"Will it be a wish to reverse the two curses?" Alan questioned.

Snow frowned, "Sadly, I'm not strong enough to reverse either of the curses. I can only prevent one of them from working though."

"You can, nya?" Chaton asked.

"Yeah…but the only question is which one should I prevent from happening…"

Everyone turned to Alan who was the one that was going to make the decision, "The Zombie Tattoo. Do whatever is necessary to remove the tattoo."

"I can't remove it, but I can reverse the effect." Snow got out her magic wand and twirled it around, "Instead of falling under Phantom's control, you'll fall into a deep slumber and will only awaken by true love's first kiss." Magic came out of the wand and circled around Alviss. When the magic was gone, Alviss woke up, "Boy or not, he's still cute!" Snow cheered.

"Way to look on the positive side…" Dorothy said to herself.

After the final wish, King Alan told everyone to be on their guard in case anymore Chess Pieces came and caused havoc. Alan also warned King Danna and his family to be careful on their way back to Lestava. When everyone was gone, Alan, Chaton, Loco, the faithful servants, and the three witches went back into the castle. They went into the Throne Room where the King and Queen sat in their royal seats ready for the biggest decision they ever made.

"What are we going to do, nya?" Chaton began, "Even if the Zombie Tattoo covers Alviss and she…he falls into a deep sleep, that won't stop Phantom from kidnapping him, nya!"

"You're right, that's why we decided to look after Alviss until his 16th birthday," Dorothy said.

"But where will you three take her…him?" Rolan asked.

"We can't keep him here, or the Chess Pieces will keep attacking the Kingdom," Snow pointed out.

"And if we take him to Caldia, that will be the Chess Pieces next destination," Aqua added.

"That's why we're going to live on that forgotten continent in the forest," Dorothy told them.

"But will it be okay, Dorothy-chan?" Nanashi asked the pink haired witch.

"Of course. We'll get stronger everyday just in case, and by the way, don't call me Dorothy-chan!"

Everyone turned to their majesty for the answer. Alan gave it a lot of thought before saying, "If it is to protect my daughter--my son; then I entrust his safety to you."

"Thank you your majesty," the three witches thanked at the same time.

"However, if you fail to protect Alviss, there will be severe punishment."

The three witches sweat dropped as Aqua took Alviss out of the baby carriage and went to Snow's and Dorothy's side.

"I'm counting on you to take care of my younger brother," Loco told them.

"Please take care of him, nya!" Chaton added.

"We will."

With one last farewell from the faithful servants, Dorothy used a Dimension ÄRM to teleport the three witches and the baby away.

"Was it a wise idea to let them take care of Alviss, your majesty?" Galian questioned.

"Yes. When one of them is alone they can't seem to achieve anything, but when they're together, they can accomplish anything. _Be safe Alviss,_" Alan told them.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 1 done!**

Yohko: -Stars in eyes- I finally get a character after my name!

Me: Notes…

1. Chibichurro told me to use the name Yoko for Ginta's mom since they call her throughout the series 'Ginta's mom' which is kind of boring. Not too boyish and not too girlish.

2. I don't know if Akko-chan is a he or she, but for this story I'm referring that Guardian ÄRM as a she.

Also the characters ages…

1. Ginta will be 4 years older than Alviss, so he'll be 20 in the next chapter.

2. Dorothy is 17 in this chapter (I highly doubt in the MAR series that she's 17. She's too tall to be 17, so she has to be past that) , so in 16 years she'll be 33. (Everyone grows old pretty fast.)

3. Snow is 14 in this chapter, so in 16 years she'll be 30.

4. Aqua is 15 in this chapter, so in 16 years she'll be 31.

5. Loco is 7 in this chapter, so in 16 years she'll be 23. (Even though she's 32 in the series.)

6. Nanashi is 17 in this chapter (same as Dorothy I don't think he's THAT young since he is Joker from Flame of Recca who is 25), so in 16 years he'll be 33.

7. Everyone else is of course going to be older than Alviss.

Jack, Bell, and Edward will make his appearance in the next chapter.

Judai comes in.

Judai: Hey girls! I heard you guys are doing Sleeping Beauty!

Yohko: Sleeping Bishonen!

Judai: Right!…What's a bishonen?

Yohko: What you, Alviss, Toshiro, Eiji, Jun and Goku are.

Judai: I don't get it.

Me: GOD YOU'RE SO STUPID JUDAI!

Judai: Oh…

Yohko: And now he's going to cry…

Me: Preview!

"Alviss, can you go out and get some berries for us?"

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't Aqua do it?"

"Just do it you brat!"

"Whatever hag."

Alviss leaves.

"-Red Vein- Who didn't wish for him to be the nicest person in the world!?"

* * *

"How come we can't use magic?!"

"It will attract too much attention, so we'll be doing everything by hand."

"I'll do the cake!"

"I'm doing the dress. Snow, you're be the one to make sure it fits."

"Alviss is a guy baka! He doesn't need to be wearing a dress!"

* * *

"Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"No. This is the first time we met."

"Strange…"

"Why doesn't he realize that that hot guy is the Prince of Lestava!"

* * *

"Jack, I'm not going to marry that Loco girl."

"How come? Is it because she's too flat-chested?"

"No…it's because I'm gay…"

"Oh…"

Silence.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

"Stupid birth mark is about to cover my body…"

"Alviss, open the door, so we can stop the growth of that birth mark at the moment!"

"No way. I'm not going to Ragengrave to meet my parents until I see Ginta again!"

"But Ginta is the Prince of Lestava!"

"More excuses…"

* * *

**Me: That's it…**

Jun comes in.

Jun: Where's Judai? He needs to work on his lyrics.

Yohko and I point at Judai.

Jun: You're coming with me!

Judai: Some one save me!

Jun drags Judai off.

Me:…Hope you like the first chapter. Please review. All editing and added lines goes to Taisaya-chan and Chibichurro. Ja ne! Second chapter is when…I feel like it!


End file.
